Full Rose Moon
by Corsica
Summary: Things are not all as they seem, this age old saying goes for all things yet we never seem to follow it or heed its warning. She fallowed it and was part of it and so were they. GreedocEnvy
1. A night on the Full Frost Moon

**Full Rose Moon**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything ok

**Chapter 1 **

A night on the Full Frost Moon

Hello readers as you may or may not know things are not all as they seem, this age old saying goes for all things yet we never seem to follow it or heed its warning. You will soon meet a girl who fits this saying and she to will find out its meaning as well. This is her story……

**Central**

It was a cold winter's night in Central, everything seemed to move slowly. Everyone was inside either tending to there children or sipping hot coco to keep warm, but if anyone had been out in the cold they would have seen 3 dark figures enter the city. The first figure seemed to be a large cat that had fur blacker then the night itself, its eyes seem to glow blue to an almost white colour and if you listened closely you could hear the taping sound of is deadly claws on the stone road. The second figure looked to be a large white wolf with black to dark purple eyes that glowed with wisdom; it looked as if it were a ghost floating over the ground for it did not make a sound at all. The third figure was that of a young woman 17 or 18 draped in a white cloak. You could not see her face for she wore a hood; she almost seemed to flow like water over the ground.

As these figures walked into Central an over whelming sense of calmness and peacefulness seemed to follow. The cat and wolf silently followed their master into the city. But before they went any further the women stopped.

"Gin, Yepa wait for me outside the city. I will not be long…."said the women in white as she continued to walk down the road. The two animals looked at each other then did as they were told.

Soon Central HQ was in the women's view. She kept walking until she got to the gate in front of HQ. Soon a guards' man saw her and came up to her.

"I'm sorry miss but civilians aren't allowed to go in there, I have to ask you to leave now." said the guard's man to the woman, but all she did was stand there and put her hand in her pocket.

"Miss I'm sorry but you have—"he was cut off when a pocket watch was shoved in his face. It was a state alchemist pocket watch.

"Oh so your a state alchemist then?" said the dumfounded guard

"You could say that" came the beautiful voice of the women in white. The guard was so shocked at her voice he didn't notice her slip past him and head straight for the door. As soon as she got in she made a straight line for the secretary's desk.

"Yes, may I help you miss "asked the secretary with a smile (don't you just hate those people).

"Yes I need to speak with Fuhrer King Bradley" she said with hidden happiness

"Do you have an appointment? Please give me your name if you do" said the preppy secretary.

"I must apologize that I have no appointment…..But could please tell him that an old friend is here." the women said with a smirk on her beautiful face.

"y- y- yes I'll call him right away" the secretary stuttered as she picked up the phone and called the Fuhrer's secretary.

"…….yes there's a girl here who wants to see the Fuhrer, she said that she's an old friend of his……..she's in a white cloak but you cant see her face……..yes I'll wait……"as the secretary waited for about 20 minutes the women sat down in a chair across the room with a smirk on her face.

"….yes I'm still here…….are you sure……ok I'll send her up right away." as the secretary put down the phone the women got up from the chair and passed the secretary's desk.

"Top floor right?" the woman said as she walked towards the stairs and up to the Fuhrer's office. When she got there she knocked on the door 3 times.

"**Come in**" came a voice from behind the door that demanded respect. She slowly opened the door. The room was very dark but you could make out what was in it. The room seemed to be 11 meters by 6 meters big. It had red carpet and white walls, on the walls were a few portraits of landscapes. The room had no furniture except for 2 desks; the first desk was small and had a woman in it working with some papers of some sort. The second desk was in the middle of the room and was bigger than the other, behind the desk was the Fuhrer himself in all his glory. The woman walked up to the Fuhrer and gave a slate, then sat her self in a chair in front of the Fuhrer's desk.

"So tell me General Yue Nightshade how was your trip here?" asked the Fuhrer as he turned around to look at woman now known as Yue.

"Fine, now do you mind telling an old friend what it is you want with me" asked Yue as she took off her hood. She had beautiful blackish blue hair pulled into a long braid that just touched the floor with ice blue eyes. Her lips had a natural reddish color to them. Her skin was paper white; on her forehead she had a tattoo of a black crescent moon with a blue stone inside it, and on her cheeks she had 2 black triangles that pointed downwards.

"Yes well it has come to my attention that you are no longer needed on Mond Island, is that true?" the Fuhrer inquired as he too sat down in his chair.

"Yes I am no longer needed there everyone there has recovered from the illness except one but I have that handled, now please continue" she said with hidden sadness.

"Well as you may or may not know we have been having problems here with Scar and now those Homunculus and we have been short on military personnel due to all the killings"

"So let me guess you want me to kill Scar or the Homunculus right?" Yue said in an angry yet cold voice.

"Yes that would be nice but I would just like you to gather information on the Homunculus and anything else of use, does that fit well with you?" he asked

"Yes it will be done" Yue said in a cold voice as she got up and headed for the door.

"Wait, before you go I think you will find an old woman in a town called Dublin named Dante that may know something of the Homunculus" with that said Yue turned around and stared at him. At that moment in time seemed to stop as Yue's eyes to flash to sliver then back to ice blue.

"May I ask a question sir?"

"Certainly"

"Why would a Homunculi want me to look for other Homunculus and for that matter find out what there doing? I really hate to remind you that I am not a pawn for you to play with Bradley or any other for that matter. So let me just tell you now that if I find out that this some sort of twisted plan of yours there will be hell to pay. Got it!" she said with a twisted smile on her face as she turned and left into the dark streets of Central.

"Do not worry you are serenely not a pawn in this game, for I am the only pawn here……" the Fuhrer said to him self as he watched the dark figure of Yue disappear down the streets of Central.

**TBC**

**Please tell me you liked it, its my first so be honest if you don't like it, And if you like it I'll write more and if you don't then…… sorry I had to waste your time.**


	2. In the twilight of the moon

**Full Rose Moon**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything ok if I did I would be rich.

**Chapter 2**

In the twilight of the moon

**On the train to Dublin**

_Yue's Pov_

The train to Dublin is called the Lure 1, it can hold over 200 people on bored as of right now it holds 7 people. I could care less; it's only been 15 minutes since I left Central and I'm already pissed. Now I'm not really some one to put up with human behaviour or smell for vary long with out snapping, and as of right now the fat rich guy that smells like sweat in front of me won't shut the fuck up. So now I'm trying really hard not to take out my chakrams and kill that fat son of a bitch that won't stop bitching about the god damn **food **on this god damn **train**!

"Mommy do you have a head ache or something? Because you look like you are about to explode" came the small voice of the child beside me no more than 8.

She came up to my hip, her hair has a sort of blackish red color to it. It was pulled into to small pigtails, her eyes were a deep brown almost like a Dows eyes, she has tanned skin, and she's wearing a small red sun dress.

Her name is Lolita Nightshade my adopted daughter. I fond her when I went to Mond Island to help the sick. Apparently the people there thought she was a devil child and was the one who brought the illness to them. **_Well that was a lode of_ _fucking crap I mean the kid is only 8 and they accused her for something so stupid_**. So because of that I felt sorry of her and adopted her with out a second thought.

"No I'm fine just a small head ache" I replied as she smiled at me. We would be in Dublin soon and then to Dante's house to find out information on those homunculi. I just hope that I won't have to fight in front of Lolita or even worse kill. I started training her in alchemy and self defence but I have never killed in front of her and I refuse to teach her the 4 kinds of magic, the Chakrams and any other weapon that I use. I don't teach her these things because I don't want her to be like me when she grows up. But sooner or later she will ask why I don't age or why I can do things others can't, and I will have no choice but to answer. I wonder what she will thing when I tell her I'm a…. "**MOM!**"

"**Yes** wha... what did I miss?" **_Dear_ _god she's going to kill me one day!_**

"The train stopped were in Dublin now sorry if I scared you" Lolita said to me with those puppy dog eyes of hers.

"It's ok" I said as we got off the train, _Oh and just to mention that the fat tub of lard tripped when he got off the train and couldn't get up **HAHAHA!**_

When Lolita and I got out of the station I noticed a lot of 'Military Dogs' around. I could see some that I knew, like Alex Louis Armstrong a.k.a The Strong Arm Alchemist and Colonel Frank Archer. Now if you ever see them around it means trouble, so now I know I'm in some thing big.

The reason I know them is because I used to be friends with them about 9 years ago when I first came to the Military. I still look the same as I did then I just hope they don't see me now. They were some of he first friends I ever had in the military along with Roy and his friends. Last time I saw them was before the Ishbahl war had coerced, I was told not to get involved in the war if possible and was sent to the village known as Blackburn to wait out the war.

"Lolita why don't you go to that café across the street, I forgot some thing that I have to do" I said to her as I pointed to the cafe.

"Ok!" she said happily as she skipped innocently across the street.

"Good" I said under my breath as I put on my cloak making sure that you can't see my face and walked up to my 2 old military friends.

**TBC**

**Corsica:** Well tell me what you think ok. I know it's kind of short, But it's not my fault my sister wouldn't stop deleting it!

**Yue:** Ya right you are just using that as an excuse….Idiot!

**Corsica:** No (sniff) it's true.

**Envy: **Hay when I'm I going to come in.

**Greed:** Ya me to!

**Corsica: **Greed will be in first then you Envy. Maybe in the next chapter or so.

**Yue: **Ya right….Idiot!

**Corsica: I'M NOT AN IDIOT OK!**

**Yue: **Ya sure whatever. **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**!


End file.
